Bloodlines
by Ellixer
Summary: Note: Did a slight tweaking to the story arc, have updated chapters 1-4. Sequal to Crystal Clear Blue, no need to really read that. My theory about their descendants.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bloodlines

Rating: M

Author: Ellixer

Pairing: X/G

Disclaimer: Characters and show are owned by Universal and others. The story is mine. I make nothing.

Note: So I'm sure I missed something, but I got confused about Xena and Gabrielle having descendants. Don't you have to have kids? Eve could have, but she was more of the prophet than anything. And Gabrielle would have needed to have a kid to have a true descendant. Anyhoo, my flawed theory thus follows. This takes place after my story Crystal Clear Blue.

**Ammend**: I am rewriting this story as I've decided to change some stuff.

Bloodlines

Eli leans forward placing his hands on both of our foreheads. The touch burns but it doesn't really hurt, more like tingles. It's something I've never really felt before so I can't really put it into words. His face is so serene, the smile so genuine.

'You both will be given a gift when the time is right. Your bloodlines must be carried on.' Xena and I look at each other from the corner of our eyes. This can't be what I think. His hands move to our hearts. 'Not only your blood, but your essence will be passed on for generations to come. While your soul will not always be brought back to these bodies, they will be there when they are needed.' His hands move down to our abdomens. 'I must ask you when the time comes to let them go.' This part stings. I finally can have a child, but I can't even keep it.

'What about Eve?' We both ask at the same time.

'Her path is different. Remember , love is the strongest bond of all.' He removes his hands and slowly disappears.

I shoot up in my bed, panting and sweating. I look over at Xena and she's doing the same in her bed. We look at each other not sure if we want to confirm what just happened.

'Xena… was that a dream.' She shakes her head slowly at me.

'I don't think so.' Both of us touch our stomachs at the same time.

_**Several Years After Japa in Amphipolis**_

"Gabrielle, what was in that stew?" Xena is hunched over grabbing her stomach.

"Fish you caught." If she's trying to say it was bad, it's not my fault. "Besides I feel fine." She merely grumbles. "I'll make sure the path is clear to the outhouse." Xena does not appreciate this joke, but I do and can't help but giggle at myself.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" She lurches forward a little, moaning.

"You know Xena, you haven't been feeling good the past couple of days." Xena isn't one to get sick often. Of course when she does she tends to be a bit over dramatic. "Why don't you go see the healer?" She just mumbles under her breath then runs out of the room. At the same time there's a knock on the front door. I walk over expecting it to be Lilla or Sara, but when I pull it open Eve is standing there.

'What are you doing here?' I pull her into a hug and look her over. She looks good, if a bit thin.

'Eli has told me its time.' I'm confused.

'Time for what?' She's smiling like a fool.

'It's time for yours and mothers bloodlines to continue.' For a moment I stop breathing, the words that Eli spoke to us years ago comes rushing back. 'It won't be at the same time, but I am here to help, however long it is deemed to take.' I'm rooted to the spot in shock. I'd actually forgotten about this, too many things have happened to us.

'Umm, come in.' I move aside letting her through the door. She seems completely unfazed by this but then again she has complete faith in Eli and his God. Panic is beginning to race through me like poison from an arrow. I sit back in my chair as Eve pulls her robes about her as she sits in front of the fire. Silence prevails tills Xena comes sauntering back in. Eve pops back to her feet, meeting her mother in a hug.

'Eve, what are you doing here?' I cringe inwardly, already knowing the answer. Xena brushes hair off her daughters face.

'Mother, Eli has told me the time has come for your bloodline to continue. You are with child.' Xena goes completely white as she glances over to me.

'Is she talking about…..' Her words fade away before she finishes. I just nod as she grabs at her stomach in sudden realization. She collapses down in a chair behind her, eyes never moving from her stomach. The silence is tense and uncomfortable, with Eve standing between us, looking back and forth with a smile still plastered on her face.

'Ummm Eve, there's an empty room down the hall where you can stay.' I can give her a silent plea to give me and Xena a few moments alone. She simply nods and walks out.

'Xena?' The normally strong stoic woman looks at me with red eyes. I know this will be just as hard for her as it will be for me. Getting up, I walk over to her and kneel down between her legs, my hands resting on her thighs.

'Is this some kind of torture that we will have to live over and over.' A tear slides down her cheek so I reach up to wipe it away.

'No, a child is never torture, no matter how long we may or may not have them.' She grabs my hand kissing my palm.

'I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me, there would probably be a bunch of little Gabrielle's running around.' I laugh a little at this thought.

'Well if it wasn't for you I might also be a slave.' She gives me a small smile.

'I don't know if I can do this.' Her voice is nearly silent, weak and full of fear.

'I don't know that we have a choice.'

'I'm not strong enough anymore.' I caress her face with my fingers, her eyes close at my touch.

'I'll be strong for you, and you be strong for me.' Leaning up, I place the softest of kisses on her lips. She drops her forehead against mine and we both just let time flow around us.

'I think I'm going to throw up.' She finally whispers. I can't help but laugh, but stand up, pulling her to her feet.

'Come on, I'll hold your hair back.'


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodlines 2

Xena's head is on my lap as I lean against the headboard, my fingers are combing through her hair. Her nausea has calmed down for the moment; she just wants to sleep through the night. I'm trying to figure this all out. Apparently it's like getting hit by an ox cart. You don't see it coming, but when it does hit it's devastating. Eve has few details for us, though I feel she knows more than she's letting on. I could get pregnant in months or years, there's no way of knowing. Our children could be called upon at any time, age five or fifty five. I'm not entirely sure if that is a good thing or bad. When the time comes, I'm sure it will be bad though. Why the cryptic mystery?

'We'll figure something out.' Xena mumbles, her eyes are still closed. I lean down placing a soft kiss on her forehead. My fingers sweep her bangs back as she looks up at me. I give her a small reassuring smile.

'Feel better?'

'I am now.' Her eyes sparkle as she smiles at me.

'Do you really think there's a solution to this?'

'Do you really want to give up your only child?' My head falls back against the headboard. I feel like crying. Yet another child by unnatural means. Xena sits up and takes my face in her hands.

'Gabrielle, sweetheart, look at me.' My eyes flick towards hers, my pain is reflected there. ' We _will _figure something out. We always do. I promise.' Her thumbs rub my cheeks softly. A few tears streak down my face.

'I don't understand why we can't raise our own children.' I fall forward, my head against her shoulder. Her arms wrap around my back.

'You don't know that we won't be able too.'

'I have a feeling they won't be with us long.' I look up at her, this tiny bit of hoping flaring inside. She tries to wipe the tears away.

'I'm sure it's not that simple, but we'll find out.' She pulls me into a hug and lays us down. I curl into her, relinquishing myself into her arms. This is how I fall asleep, but nightmares plague me the whole night long. I wake up sweating more than once and as morning rolls around I'm more tired then when I went to bed.

'Gabrielle are you ok?' Eve asks as we all sit eating breakfast. Well I'm pushing my porridge back and forth in my bowl. Xena is going back and forth between hunger and nausea.

'Not really.' I scratch the back of my head and keep studying my food.

'What's wrong?' She reaches out to try and grasp my hand but I pull away.

'What happens if we keep our children, when they are 'called' for?' I manage to look at her, but I can't stop the glare I give.

'You don't want to do that.' She begins to fidget and look uncomfortable.

'Does Eli tell you everything?'

'No of course not.' She stills. Xena is just watching.

'But you have complete trust?'

'Yes of course.' She looks at me earnestly.

'You would give up your only child if he asked you to, with no explanation whatsoever.' There's the slightest hesitation.

'Yes. I would.' I scoff at her. I know she wouldn't by that fraction of a second hesitation.

'Do you understand what he's asking me… asking us to do?' She begins to fidget again, uncomfortable.

'Yes.' Her voice has lost some of that conviction. It's pointless arguing with her, but I can't stop myself.

'You have no idea!' My hand slams against the table. Xena reaches over, her hand firmly clasps over mine but she doesn't say anything. I try to calm myself back down by taking a deep breath. 'I can't do it. I can't do what he's asking. No he's not asking he's telling us.' I pull my hand from Xena and walk out. I can't look at Eve right now. She stands as a symbol for Eli and I can't take one more minute of it. I walk outside into the cool morning air. I know I shouldn't get angry with her, but this is too overwhelming.

Xena's arm encircles my chest; her chin rests on the top of my head. 'I'm sorry Xena.'

'Don't be.'

'I didn't mean to get so angry.'

'She didn't take it personally.'

'I was naive enough to think all this was behind us.'

'I know, me too.'

'Do we need to go by the tavern today?'

'No. Don't change the subject.' I turn in her arms, my fingers play with the front of her dress.

'Xena, I'm going to do what I have to do.' I watch my fingers, refusing to look up.

'Hey, I'm the one who's having the kid first.' There's mirth in her voice and I can't help smiling. 'We'll get through this come Haedes or high water.' I wrap my arms around her, pulling her into a hug as she kisses the top of my head.

Xena spends the day at home with me, though she usually is out hunting for food for the tavern or riding Argo II. Today her nausea doesn't seem as bad, but she is a bit miserable. I can't bring myself to ask Eve more questions, but Xena spends her time catching up with her daughter. So I go about getting the chores done, trying to keep my mind off our current problem for just a few moments. The subject isn't brought up again till we are gathered around the table for dinner.

'Gabrielle, I'm sorry about all this.' I look at her, trying to give a reassuring smile.

'It's not your fault Eve. I'm sorry I yelled earlier.'

'I'll get answers, I promise.' I smile at her and pat her hand.

'It's ok Eve, really.' This isn't her problem to deal with, I know that. She nods, but she is too much like her mother. I know she'll not let this drop here. We're quiet but the tension has eased again between us. I don't know what we're going to do but I can't spend the whole time angry, I have to let that go at least.

The rest of the night is uneventful and it's as if we are a family that has never separated. Eve and Xena sit in front of the fire playing a game of strategy. They laugh and joke and look so comfortable together. I'm trying to repair some of Xena's winter clothes before it hits full on. We're going to have to buy something for when she expands outward. We have no idea how harsh this winter may or may not be so we need to be prepared to be stuck here for weeks at a time with Xena pregnant. I'm pretty sure that would be a thousand times better than when she was pregnant with Eve though.

I get caught up in my own thoughts and don't notice Eve has left and the fire doused until Xena's hand is on my shoulder. She pulls me up, leading me back to our room in total darkness. I light the candles as she lights the fire. We meet in the middle of the room, fingers intertwine.

'How do you feel?' I smile mischievously at her.

'Never better.' She leans down and her lips brush against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloodlines 3

The dancing firelight makes her skin glow; it catches bits of sweat so it looks as if she is sparkling. As I trail my hand down her arm, my eyes follow the movement. Her finger hooks under my chin causing me to look up into her clear blue eyes.

'Would you even want a family with me Xena?' I can't help ask this question that has been nagging at the back of my brain.

'Why wouldn't I?' She gives me this soft smile, telling me I'm stupid for asking.

'It's not something we ever planned on, and even if we figure this all out, or they aren't needed till they are grown…..' I don't know what I'm trying to say.

'You'll get something you've wanted for a long time.'

'Xena, I never said….'

'No,' she cuts me off. 'You never said a word, but I always saw it in your eyes.' Her thumb rubs across my cheek.

'How come you never let anyone see this side of you?' She actually smiles at me.

'Because, I save it just for you.' She leans in, giving me a feather light kiss.

'For a former warlord, you sure have a way with words.'

'I have many talents.' Her eyebrow cocks up as she grins at me. I nod, my nose wrinkling up as I grin. My eyes fall down to her hand where my fingers dance with hers.

'I love your hands.' I practically whisper, I'm saying this more to myself then to Xena. I can feel her eyes on me, but I can't seem to tear my eyes from our hands that tangle and untangle in slow sensuous movements. I feel her other hand slide up my neck till her fingers grasp the back of my head. She urges my head up towards hers, as she leans down to meet halfway. Our lips glance of each other a few times before she takes my bottom lip in her mouth, sucking lightly.

My fingers finally intertwine with hers, locking tight as I pull myself closer; my other hand trying to hitch up her dress just so I can feel the soft skin of her thigh. My hand doesn't stop there however; it slides back till I can firmly grab her ass, walking us both towards the bed somehow without falling or tripping. I push her down so she's sitting on the edge and I kneel down in front of her. My hands once again slide up her legs, pushing her dress up as they go. I begin to pepper little kisses across the inside of the thighs, savoring every little sound she begins to make.

My hands move across the tops of her thighs and back to down to grab her ass. I'm drawn in by her scent, as if it beckons and pulls me forward. I lick in small hesitant sweeps, her hips trying to jut up at me as I hold her firmly. A hand grasps my hair, urging me on. So I become bolder, responding to her desperate need.

My tongue thrusts and teases, this causes her to go into a slight frenzy, my name is whispered on her lips over and over. I can't help but grin and enjoy this effect I have on her, and the intoxicating effect it has on me. She wants more, she is begging for more than what my tongue alone can offer. Standing, I place my hands on her shoulders, slowly pushing her back on the bed.

We kiss, clashing tongues battle as I slide my way up her body. Her hips jerk and she gasps into my mouth as my fingers begin a slow, agonizing trek. She throws her head back when I start to thrust in and out. I move to her neck, paying attention to it with nips and licks, her body moving in tandem to each movement my fingers make.

She comes fast and hard into my hand, a groan on her lips. I'm left panting against her neck, both of us coated in a sheen of sweat, yet still fully clothed. When her body relaxes I move my hand, sliding further up her dress to rest on her stomach. She's gasping in my ear, neither of us talking or moving for a moment.

'You know, it will be harder to do that with kids.' I manage to mumble. She gives me a small laugh in response.

'We'll figure this out.' She promises as her fingers tangle with my hair.

'I know.' The conversation is beginning to bring me back down when I want to go up. 'Let's not talk about that.' I place kisses along her cheek as her arms encircle me. It doesn't take long for clothes to be discarded as we once again abandon ourselves to passion.

The sun is rising up, the first rays of its light coming in through the window. I know she's awake, she is always awake before I am, but she doesn't stir. Her arms and legs are tangled with mine as she lies half on top of me, her dark hair splayed across her back. The blanket covers her in an enticing fashion, covering just the barest bits of skin and leaving her looking as if she's in a painting. Of course she has basically become my blanket as she is the only thing covering me.

'Finally awake.' She mumbles, mouth against my shoulder.

'I'm sure you've been awake for hours.' I tease. Her lips press lightly on my shoulder, delivering a soft kiss.

'No. I was tired.' I don't have to look at her to know she's smiling.

'So what's the plan?' I try to snuggle deeper against her as her arm pulls me in closer.

'Well….' She pauses a moment. 'I guess we try and find out what Eve knows, see if anything can help. I'm really at a loss here.' I agree, this is hardly like fighting a warlord, or even coming back from the dead. I'm sure the reasons for why we have been burdened with this is well beyond our grasp, but I want to try. We don't give up, that's not the kind of people we are, and that's not how we've become the people we are.

'We still have to prepare, either way you're going to be having a baby and probably in the dead of winter. I hope it is a mild one like last year.' She grunts.

'I'm not looking forward to that.' I give her a kiss on her forehead. I think she loves it, but she'll never really admit that, not even to me.

'At least we aren't running for our lives or battling spirits.'

'Not yet, but nine months is a long time.' She grumbles. I kiss the top of her head.

'Time is not our friend.'


	4. Chapter 4

Bloodlines 4

Lately I've been feeling this need to cling. Not in a bad way I guess but I have this overwhelming need to always be touching her. I'm not sure if she's noticed, there is too much going on with her own body. I wish there was some way we could capture the expansion of her belly as the weeks go by. It's amazing to watch it grow knowing that every day there's a little being in there.

Our problem eats away at me. Every morning I feel like a wake up with a fresh wound that goes all the way through my body. I try to patch it up as best I can, to hold out for a day at least. I can tell I fail at masking the pain by the way Eve and Xena look at me. I feel selfish thinking about myself when Xena is the one who will lose first.

'Are you feeling ok?' Xena is looking at me with concern. My head hurts and I've been coughing all day.

'I'm sure I'll be ok.' She crouches down, feeling my forehead as she looks me over.

'You should lie down.'

'I'll be fine, I think there's something going around. You should probably stay away.' I make a feeble attempt at pushing her away from me. I don't think I've eaten all day either, come to think of it.

'Eve!' Xena calls out; her eyes not leaving my face. She's beginning to make me uncomfortable. I watch Eve come into the room from somewhere. 'Get her into bed, I'm going to go get some herbs.' Xena stands back up, a little slower than she used to.

'I'm fine.' I try to convince Eve as she grabs my arm, hauling me up out of the chair.

'I'm sure you just need some sleep.' She's trying to pacify me.

'Yeah. But just in case, keep your mom away. She shouldn't get sick.' It's a stupid order, Xena doesn't do anything I say for one; and for two she rarely gets sick. I barely get sick either, so I can't believe it's anything that bad.

Eve gets me into the bed, sitting by me till Xena comes back into the room. They're whispering about something in the corner but I can't make out what it is they're saying. Xena pulls a chair up next to the bed and hands me a mug of tea.

'Here drink this.' I obey her order silently, drinking the bitter liquid in small sips. My body feels weak and at the same time sore.

'If I'm sick then you should stay away.' I mumble. The tea is making me feel sleepy.

'Don't worry about me.' She whispers back. And that's really the last coherent thing I remember. There are flashes of Eve and Xena in between fevered dreams of monsters from the past. Everything's a flash of images and noises till suddenly there's nothing.

'Gabrielle.' Blackness has turned to a field of wildflowers where Eli stands. There is no brilliant light surrounding him, but the sky itself is brighter than usual.

'Eli?' He smiles at me in that way he used to when he was alive.

'You have questions.'

'Yes.'

'You shouldn't worry.'

'How can I not?'

'Gabrielle, you are strong.'

'I'm not strong enough for this.' His smile never wavers.

'You have to believe.'

'Believe in what? A God that wants me to give up my only child? My only chance at a family? Do you understand what you're asking?'

'There is a reason for everything.'

'Then tell me the reason!' He shakes his head at me.

'Gabrielle, you once believed in the way of love; you must trust in that now.'

'Yes, I can love my child not give it up!' Tears spring from my eyes but he is unaffected by my outburst. 'Don't make me do it.' I beg.

'You always have a choice.' His smile fades now.

'And if I don't give up my child?'

'Your child will be taken from you.' The way he says this is ominous.

'What do you mean, taken?'

'Gabrielle, believe I would not do anything to hurt you. Make the right choice.' He smiles again before everything fades to blackness once again.

'Gabrielle.'

'Come on Gabrielle.'

I'm hearing my name over and over but I'm finding it hard to open my eyes. My body feels as if I've been crushed by something and that I've not eaten on months.

'Xena.' It's the barest of whispers. My mouth is dry, my throat even worse. Focusing my little bit of energy, I will my eyes open. Xena is leaning over me, eyes red with tears as her hands keep touching my face. It's like she can't believe I'm real.

'By the God's.' She whispers, her tears spilling down onto my cheeks.

'What's wrong?' She half sobs half laughs at me as her head drops to my stomach. My body shakes as she cries but I can't imagine why. Eve comes running in then, her face just as tear stained and surprised as Xena's.

'What happened?' I croak again. Eve searches around a moment before grabbing a mug. She sits down next to me on the bed, holding the cup up to my lips. Water spills out all over my chin and chest, but the liquid is welcome. She helps me into a semi sitting position, hugging me and crying nearly as much as her mother. I still don't know what's going on.

'Gabrielle, you died.' Eve finally manages to say as she looks at me in wonderment.

'What?' She lifts the water to my lips again. Xena has finally managed to calm herself somewhat.

'You've been sick for a week.' She squeezes my hands.

'But it was just, yesterday…...' I'm so confused. Xena shakes her head.

'You died for about two minutes. I didn't think…..' The tears fall like a torrent once more as she starts to kiss my fingers with fervor. So maybe that talk wasn't a fever dream, maybe…

'Xena. I talked to Eli.'


End file.
